


Want You Bad

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUEST: “Alright so first of all, ilysm you’re literally my biggest “fan” on here as tumblr says. BUTTT look, ya girl just really needs a Dacre smut. Like bad, nobody ever writes it anymore and ya girl needs some Daddy Dacre ya feel me? Just straight up filthy daddy kink dacre, you can use your magic to write it”NSFW Prompts used:  ‘Are you in my clothes?’ ‘You made a mess’ ‘You think that shit was funny?’





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Swearing. Smut. Daddy kink. Choking. Spanking.

It had been a couple of days since you and Dacre had seen each other, he was busy with filming Stranger Things back to back and you were gone out of state visiting your parents for the past week. Your flight was due to land in the afternoon but you weren’t sure when Dacre was going to be off work so you texted him after your plane landed to find out when he was going to get home.

_“ **Hi baby! My plane just landed so I’m on my way to baggage claim. Just wanted to check in with you to see when you’re going to get off work. I miss you so damn much and I wanna see you! Text me when you get a chance, love you!** ”_

You made it to baggage claim and grabbed your suitcase and headed out into the summer heat that was Georgia, it was a hot and muggy day so the second you walked out through the airport doors, a waft of thick heat punched you right in the face suffocating you. You sure didn’t miss this kind of weather but you did miss your hot ass boyfriend and that’s all who you wanted at that point. 

Just thinking about him and the things he would do to you made you ache, made you throb and made you wet. How his thick fingers would brush against your skin, trialing their way down your body making you shiver, how his soft lips would kiss yours, kiss your neck, kiss down every inch of your body. You craved his fingers to be in you, to fuck your aching core, to make you explode into pure bliss as you cum all over him. 

By the time you got to your car, you were needy and you couldn’t wait to get home to take care of yourself. So putting your AC on blast to cool off your smoldering hot car, you got on your phone and made a video of yourself fingering your pussy which took less than 2 minutes to get off due to how horny you were. You found a spare napkin and wiped your fingers off and sent the video to Dacre.

**_“Mmm Dacre baby, I just couldn’t help myself. I’m so horny for you right now I couldn’t wait till I got home. I really want this to be you doing this to me. Please call me!”_ **

You pull out of your parking spot and made it out of the airport parking garage and headed home. But it seemed like you were hitting every red light in town so at every red light you decided to snap photos of yourself and send them to Dacre. First one, you pulled down your top and showed the front of your breasts, the second you showed yourself licking your lips telling him you wanted to taste his cock and the last one you sent of your clothed crotch with your hand grabbing yourself telling him you wanted him inside of you. 

You finally get home and start to unpack your suitcase, separating laundry into a dirty clothes pile for you to wash and putting away all your toiletries. You were finishing up in the laundry room when you heard your phone ringing in the bedroom so you ran in the room and answered it just in time.

**_“Y/N my love, what do you think you are doing to me?”_ **

**_“What are you talking about Dacre? I don’t know what you mean.”_**  You breathed out a giggle on your end of the phone.

 _ **“Oh I think you know exactly what I’m talking about princess.**_ **You think that shit was funny?** ** _I was around Matt, Ross and Shawn when I opened your little video of you playing with yourself and then you started moaning! I had to shut my phone off quick so they wouldn’t hear anything else!”_   **Dacre huffed, slightly growling.

 ** _“Oh that. I’m sorry baby. No one said you had to open my texts and watch the video in front of everyone! You should of read my text first.”_**  You said in an amusing tone. 

**_“Princess, don’t you understand that they heard you?”_ **

**_“I do now. Oops, sorry babe. I guess I should have warned you first. Hope you’re not mad at me?”_  **You asked, a bit worried you upset him.

 ** _“No baby girl, I’m not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. Just a bit embarrassed that they heard you for one and for my sudden erection you managed to give me.”_**   Dacre giggled lightly.

You started laughing at Dacre when he said he got a sudden erection from your video, how embarrassing it could have been for him to be around them. 

**_“I’m so sorry Dacre! Didn’t mean to get you stuck in that situation. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, figured you would of been in your trailer or in your car or something, you know, like alone.”_ **

**_“It’s okay Y/N, really. I was finally able to get some alone time and watched your video fully and look at those sexy pictures you sent. Baby you drive me crazy, you don’t understand how bad I want you right now. I’m going to tear that pussy apart once I get home.”_  **Dacre growled in full lust.

 _ **“Mmm, fine by me daddy. Speaking of, when are you coming home?”**  _You whined 

**_“Soon princess, soon. I just need to finish some things around the set and I’ll be on my way. Should be about an hour.”  
_ **

**_“Okay. I love you baby!”  
_ **

**_“I love you too princess. Buh-bye.”_ **

After getting off the phone with Dacre, you went and took a quick shower and threw on one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Heading out to the living room, you turned the stereo radio on and turned up the volume and started dancing around your house while you cleaned some things up around the living room and kitchen.

After wiping down the kitchen island counter, you got a text from one of your friends telling you the latest gossip. So you leaned over the counter with your elbows propped up reading your messages when Dacre walks in the house, which you were unaware of due to not hearing anything but the loud music booming through the house. 

Dacre tip toes into the kitchen and sneaks up behind you and grabs you by your hips saying, “Hi baby!” Dacre startled you so bad you screamed out loud, your phone went flying across the counter and you practically jumped onto the counter at how bad he scared you. 

You flipped around instantly covering your mouth with both hands in sudden surprise, your heart was racing a hundred miles a minute it felt as though it was going to burst through your chest. You looked at Dacre with wide but angry eyes and smashed your forehead against his chest, still trying to catch your breath.

“Dacre you asshole, you scared the fuck out of me!” You mumbled through your hands still covering your mouth.

“I know, it was funny! Sorry baby. I guess that’s what you get for your texts earlier today!” Dacre wrapped his arms around you, rubbing one of his hands up and down your back. You let go of your mouth and took one of your hands and smacked him on the ass.

“Oh fuck off, that was just a little teasing on my part. Not my fault you opened my video in front of the guys!” You squeezed his ass cheek and cocked an eyebrow at him. Dacre just glared at you trying not to smirk at you for being a bitch.

Dacre noticed something different about you, he took a step back and eyed you up and down and then cocked an eyebrow at you. “ **Are you wearing my clothes**  baby girl?” You smirked at him and looked down at your attire, you grabbed the rim of his shirt you wore and brought it up just a little to reveal the boxers of his you were wearing and looked back up at him through your lashes. 

“Maybe I am. Oops!” You smiled wide at him and ran the tip of your tongue across your upper teeth and winked.

“You are evil, you know that baby girl? You just wait till I get my hands on you, I’m still going to tear that pussy apart, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next few days.” Dacre purred at you, a hungry look in his eyes burned into yours. He parted his lips and bared his teeth as he slowly started to lean in to kiss you but you dodged him and pushed him off you.

“Oh you think you’re going to get into my panties after that little stunt of yours? Ha! Think again mister, you…ain’t…gettin…shit from me! You want evil, I can be evil.” You took a step forward and grabbed onto Dacre’s junk and squeezed making sure to rub him enough to make him semi hard, Dacre let out a loud grunt at your action and glared at you even more. “You are not allowed to touch me, I’m not going to let you. And if you try to, I’m just going to leave you hanging and you can finish yourself off!” 

Dacre just stared at you, he kinda looked hurt at what you said. Thinking he was going to take advantage of you but you turned the tables on him and put him in his place. His mouth fell open slightly and seemed to be at a loss for words at your sudden action. 

“Do you honestly think you’re going to…” Dacre began to say but you cut him off suddenly by pressing your index finger against his lips.

“No, no daddy. Shh shhh. Not another word out of those sexy lips of yours. I meant what I said…” You smiled coyly at him, running your fingers lightly up his body till they came to his neck, you acted like you were going to bring him in for a kiss, but you stopped short and did a little kitten lick on his lips and let go of him. 

You took two steps away from him keeping your back towards him, you slowly pulled his shirt you were wearing over your head and tossed it behind you. You took another step forward and ever so slowly slid the boxers down your hips doing a little wiggle till you slid them all the way off till they hit the floor. You stepped out of them and started to walk out of the kitchen towards the hallway to your living room, as you were walking you turned your head back to look at Dacre, who had this lust filled dazed look on his face, staring at your naked body. You curled the side of your lips into a smile and winked at him, giving him a ‘come here’ nod and disappeared down the hallway. 

You get to your room and Dacre appeared 2 seconds later, still with the same look on his face. You stood at the side of your bed and motioned for him to come to you. You grabbed his hands and put them on your hips and ran them up your sides.

“I was just kidding about you not being allowed to touch me. I just wanted to see your reaction. I got you pretty good, didn’t I, daddy?” You purred at him and did another kitten lick across his lips, your pupils were full blown in lust at that point, your whole body was twitching and aching for him to have his way with you, to fuck you so hard you wanted to see stars. Dacre growled at you, taking his hand and grabbing a handful of your ass and squeezing it hard and giving you a hard smack. You squeaked and smiled up at him.

“You definitely are daddy’s evil whore are you, huh baby girl? Are you daddy’s whore?” Dacre smacked you ass again, grabbing a handful of your cheeks and bringing you closer to him so you could feel his growing hard on. You gasped at his sudden intrusion against your body, making your eyes flutter and moan against his lips as your face got closer to him.

“Yes, I am your whore daddy and only your whore.” You brushed your lips against his but not quit kissing him just yet. “Mmm daddy, is that for me?” You asked, grabbing at his hard cock through his pants and giving him a rub. “Can I have it please?” You pressed your lips against his giving him a kiss, you sucked his bottom lip in between your lips and pulled it back and let it snap back to his mouth eliciting a moan to come from him.

“Yes, my baby girl can have daddy’s cock. Just as long as you make daddy feel good, I’ll do whatever the fuck you want me to do to you.” Dacre kissed you passionately yet hungrily, slipping his tongue in to taste yours. You start to unbutton his shirt and threw it on the floor. You sat down on the bed and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees. You nipped at his clothed hard cock with your lips before pulling down his boxer briefs releasing his beast. You let out a delicious moan at the sight of his throbbing cock that was already dripping with pre-cum.

You take a hold of his cock and began stroking him, licking over his tip you ran the tip of your tongue around his hole and made wider circles around the head of his cock, finally wrapping your lips around him you started sucking the head of his cock. Dacre let out a loud moan and started caressing your cheek with his fingers, his other hand snaked its way to your hair and gripped it firmly, wanting to so bad to push your head down further on him.

“You’re doing so good for daddy, mmm fuck baby right there” Dacre’s hips began to move forward, pushing his cock further in your mouth, you took a deep breath and let him slide to the back of your throat till he hit bottom then you started bobbing your head sucking his cock hard and fast. Dacre’s grip in your hair got tighter as he fucked your mouth, moans and grunts escaped his mouth and the sounds of you sucking him were all that was heard in the room.

Dacre’s legs began to shake while his grunts became more consistent he was getting close so you deep throat his cock while humming that sent vibrations up his cock.

“F-fuck baby, daddy’s going t-to c-cum” It only took a few more pumps and Dacre was shooting his load down your throat. Sucking him off with a pop, you looked up at him and smiled at the pure bliss he had on his face. You got up from the bed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Yummy daddy, so delicious” You licked your lips and Dacre laughed. You ran your fingers through the back of his hair, Dacre leaned into your touch and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. You leaned in and kissed him before laying down on the bed, you spread your legs open and motioned for him to come to you. 

“Eat me daddy. I know daddy is hungry for his princess” You let out a teasing moan and started rubbing yourself. Dacre had a hungry smirk on his face and licked his lips. He crawled in bed and hovered over you, his lips attacked your neck and devouring every inch, sucking dark hickey’s across your neck, moving his way down your chest reaching your breasts and sucking on your nipples, rolling them in between his lips. 

Kissing his way down your body he bites and kisses your inner thighs, leaving a couple of hickey’s here and there. You were a moaning mess, you wanted him so bad and he was teasing the hell out of you. You raised your hips into him letting him know how badly you needed him and Dacre started giggling.

“I know my princess, patience baby, daddy will take very good care of you.” Dacre kissed your pussy and you immediately arched your back and pressed into him. He wrapped his arm over your hips and held you down, he took his left middle finger and stuck it inside your folds to feel how wet you are. He took his finger back out slowly and a string of your own wetness clung to his finger.

“Shit baby girl, you are sooo wet for daddy, you are dripping!” Dacre sucked your cum off his finger and moaned “So delicious baby” Spreading your lips apart with his right hand, Dacre licked a stripe from your core to your clit and devoured your pussy like it was his last meal. He stuck his tongue in your core and tongue fucked you while his thumb rubbed circles over your clit, you arched into him and ran your fingers through his hair and gripped tight that made him moan into your pussy. You screamed out for him at the vibrations he gave you, your hips jerking into his face. Dacre move his mouth up your pussy and began sucking and licking your clit while he slipped two fingers in your pussy and starts pumping them in and out, soon adding a third finger.

“Oooh daddy that feels good. Faster daddy, please.” You whimpered. Dacre increased his speed fucking you faster while his tongue licked furiously at your clit, alternating with licking and sucking. He curled his fingers finding your g-spot, Dacre took his other hand and began rubbing your ass hole with his finger, your juices were dripping down your pussy so he didn’t need any lubrication. Slowly, he slipped the tip of his finger in your hole, stretching you out. His sudden intrusion caused you yell out to him.

“Ah fuck Dacre, oh my god FUCK!” You clenched around his fingers and wrapped your legs around his head and pulled him into you. Ever so slowly he slipped in further pumping all fingers in both holes in and out slowly while continuously sucking on your clit. Your legs begin to shake as your breathing became labored, Dacre could feel you clenching signaling you were nearing your orgasm so he increased his speed and worked his fingers magically. 

“D-daddy fuck I’m cumming…” The burning coil deep inside you burst and your orgasm hit you amazingly, cumming all over Dacre, filling the room with delicious screams, whimpers and moans that was music to his ears. One thing Dacre loved about you was hearing you moan for him at anything he did to you, it turned him on so much and gave him an ego boost at how good he made you feel. He rode out your orgasm till your body went limp underneath him, he slowly pulled out his fingers making you whimper at the loss.

“Damn baby girl look at you,  **you made a mess**! Did daddy do well for you baby?” Dacre crawled on top of you and placed kisses over your chest and neck while rubbing his hand up and down the side of your body.

“Yes you did daddy, you did so good for me that was amazing.” You ran your hands up and down Dacre’s toned back moving up to his neck and softly grazed your fingers through his hair making him moan against your neck.

“Mmm, that feels good baby I love it when you do that.” Dacre shuddered against you causing him to get goosebumps, you giggled at his sudden chills. “You ready for another round baby girl, you think you can cum for daddy again? I still need to fuck you, my love.”

“Mhmm. Fuck me daddy please I need to feel your hard cock in me.” You brought your hand down in between the two of you and started stroking his cock a few times before positioning him at your entrance, Dacre pushed in slowly as you wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed him further into you. Once he was all the way in he started rocking his hips into you hitting all your sweet spots. 

You raked your finger nails up his back causing Dacre to moan, he leans up and puts your leg over his shoulder while your other one stay wrapped around him. He leans forward a bit and wraps a hand around your throat and squeezes while he pounds into your pussy. Your screams and Dacre’s grunts fills the room while he fucks you senseless. Dacre stops and tells you to get on your hands and knees, doing so he rams his cock back in your pussy and fucks you hard. Suddenly his hand slaps across your ass several times leaving red marks.

“Mmm fuck d-daddy, y-you’re going to make me cum” Dacre sped up and fucked you like there was no tomorrow, you were sure there would be no way you’d be able to walk afterwards. Dacre took his hand and rubbed your clit to help you get to your orgasm faster, which only took a few circles before you were clenching and throbbing around his cock screaming through your orgasm. Didn’t take long for Dacre to spill his cum in your pussy filling you to the brim and all over him and down your legs. 

Pulling out the both of you collapsed onto the bed out of breath but in pure bliss. After not fucking each other for awhile, both of you were in heaven.

“Fuck babe, I can’t feel my legs!” You said to him as you started giggling. You tried to move but your body wasn’t letting you but you weren’t complaining due to the fact this was the best fuck you had out of him in awhile.

“But it was worth it, wasn’t it baby?” Dacre responded, brushing some of your hair out of your face.

“Oh very much so! Give me another hour and I’ll be ready to fuck again.” Both you and Dacre laughed.

“You didn’t get enough of me already princess? Figured this made up for the lost time.” 

“Nope, not even close! I want you to keep fucking me till I can’t walk the next day.” You scooted closer and gave Dacre a kiss.

“I think I can manage that princess, hope you know what you’re asking for. You think your legs are numb now, just wait till later. No way you’ll be able to get up and walk!” 

“Haha good, just the way I like it. Okay, I’m starving babe. Take me out and buy me some food?” You asked him as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Sure baby, I did work up an appetite. Let’s hop in the shower and we’ll go get some chinese food.”

Dacre rolled out of bed and started to walk towards your bedroom bathroom, you admired his perfect ass and whistled at him. “Nice ass, shake it for me daddy!” 

Dacre let out a belly laugh and stopped in his tracks and wiggled his butt at you before entering the bathroom. That alone was enough to send you in a fit of giggles. 


End file.
